Sesshomaru's Plan
by angelfairy9
Summary: Sesshomaru has found a way to find Naraku to kill him. Please tell me what you think, this is my first try. Just please be kind : The M rating is just incase.


Sesshomaru walked threw the forest toward her cabin. He knew how to find Naraku. Even if he has disappeared he can't escape from her. He sniffed the air, he had found what he was looking for. The small cabin came into view shortly after. The cabin was nothing special but the woman who resided there was nothing short of a miracle. No point in knocking, she already knew he was here. He opened the door and saw an empty cabin. Where was she? He smelt someone not far off, it was not her, but maybe the stranger could tell him something. He walked out of the house and deeper into the forest. Up ahead he saw a man walking away from the cottage. He caught up with him and stopped him. "Where is she?" He knew the man would know who he was talking about if he knew anything. The man, frightened by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance, stood speechless. He blinked and Sesshomaru saw the lights come back on, "You don't know. She died in battle not to long ago." "Really" Sesshomaru was disappointed but was not going to show that to this mortal. He turned and started out of the forest. That plan had failed. Now he would have to continue to search for Naraku. If he stayed near Inuyasha and reincarnated girlfriend, he stopped in his tracks. That was his answer, she might be dead here but alive in another time. Also Kagome's time might be even better, he had chance of actually convincing her to help without force. She wouldn't know the true danger, nor people's opinion of him. He didn't know how Kagome was able to move threw time but he knew a way for him to do it.

He stood in front of the mirror. It looked ordinary enough. The frame was slightly ornate but nothing to showy. No matter, it was his way to find her. All he had to do was think of her. When he crossed over he would be in the time of her greatest power where ever the mirror was located. He would still have to find her but that was a small feat. He closed his eyes and stepped threw the mirror.

Kimberly sat in her room getting ready for her cousins party. She didn't want to go but her parents were making her. Her cousin, Sandra, was a popular princess and she was…well…not. The party was a costume party and she didn't want to dress up. She had decided to go as herself, that was foreign enough for her cousin and her friends. She was luckily had convinced her best friend to come with. She would be there and minute and they would go. The door bell rang and she heard the pounding of feet running for the door. Her sister, Carmen, always had to answer the door. She made it to the door and screamed into the house, "Kimberly, Heather is here." She slid on her shoes and she headed for the door. As she walked down the stairs she saw Heather laughing at her sister, who was impersonating a fish. Their dad had shown her how to do it and Carmen had done it for everyone since. "Hey girl" Kim said, "lets get going" Heather got up and they left the house. They were a pair, Heather had decided to dress-up for the party so she was dressed in a fairy costume (she took every opportunity to were costumes). Her blonde hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her porcelain skin shined from the sparkles she had put on. She had the famous little back dress on, which made her slim figure look even better. She also wore a pair of sparkling black wings. Her blue eyes sparkled and looked like jewels with all the black she wore. Kimberly on the other had,

who had decided not to dress-up, was wearing black flare pants with chains that draped to the floor and a red halter top. Her long brown hair was in high pigtails. Unlike heather her skin was olive, she had a permanent tan. Her eyes were dark brown in the middle but turned lighter as you moved out, creating rings in her eyes. They were night and day in looks but they were the same soul. They shared everything. There were few things they did not agree on. They even agreed that this party was going to suck. "I wonder why my cousin even invited me." Kim said, "It is not like her parents would make her." Heather glanced at her then back at the road, "You know why. That jock friend of hers likes you. He thinks you are easy." "He is such a moron, to think that boy would really expect me to fall for that stupid pick-up line. Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven." Kim said the last part in a deep gruff voice. They both broke into laughter. Heather pulled into Sandra's driveway and parked the car. "You ready." "Whatever, lets just get this over with."

Kim sat on a couch in the crowded den. She would of liked to somewhere quieter but the last time she did that the jock had followed her and tried to make a move. She settled on just listening to him talk about football and how good he as it over the blaring music in the living room all night. She as bored senseless. Heather sat across from her staring into the crowd. They could of at least made fun of all the preps but not in front of the jock. All the sudden there was a loud noise in the front hall. People were parting involuntarily as something moved quickly through the room. It stopped right in front of Kim. Kim looked up and saw a man dressed in a white Kimono with long white hair. On his forehead was a crescent moon shape. He had a white boa draped around his arm. The jock stepped up and confronted him, "what are you suppose to be." The man did not even look at him. "You are the one, come with me", the stranger said. Kim blinked and came backed to reality. "What, I am not going anywhere but home." The man grabbed Kim and flung her over his shoulder. The jock tried to stop him but the man took off before he could do anything. Kim was sure she as seeing things, the ground flew by. Who was this man and why was he so determined to have her. She decided she must of fallen asleep at the party and was dreaming. All of the sudden they stopped and she looked around. They were in a small room. All the furniture in the room was covered in sheets except for a mirror. The man started to run at the mirror and Kim closed her eyes waiting for the impact. When it never cam she slowly opened her eyes. They were in a forest. She was able to glance around and see a cabin behind her before he took off again. He finally stopped and put Kim down, "We will find a place to sleep for the night and tomorrow we will look for Naraku."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kim was exasperated and completely lost. The stranger look at her, he had no expression. "You really don't know who you are." Kim looked at him, "Who I am is Kimberly Smith, normal everyday college student. Other than that you got me." "Well to begin with you are the Demon Controller. You have the ability to control demon souls. I have brought you here to find a demon for me so I can kill him." Kim stared open mouthed at him. "What, ..I am not who you think I am." Kim knew for sure now that this guy was crazy. She didn't know what he had done to her to make her feel she was traveling so fast earlier but he was defiantly crazy. "I feel the pull towards you. You are her, there is no doubt." "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kim screamed and fell into a heap in the grass. She was losing it. She had been dragged out into the woods by a crazy man and he was saying that she had to help him. He must be out of his crazy mind to think that she would do anything for him. "I am Sesshomaru."


End file.
